Force From the Future
by DannyRangerPhantom
Summary: James Daniels is from 10 years in the future. The Observants send him back to when he was 14 in his 14-year-old body, they want him to kill Danny but him and Clockwork have other plans. Rating T for now might change because I say F*** a lot
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, this is something I've had running around in my head for a while now or at least since I realized how much I missed Danny Phantom, and reading a lot of Danny Phantom FanFics. Anyway, I'm giving you fair warning that this is mostly going to be written from my POV, yes, it's a self-insert whine if you want, and if this note wasn't enough of a clue I tend to run on a bit so you know fair warning. I might add a slight Power Rangers cross over but I haven't decided yet and if I did it wouldn't be until much later in the story. PP probably will happen but Danny won't reveal his secret to the world maybe just his parents. I do know who I'm pairing with who but I'm going to be a bit of an ass and let you find out as the story progresses. And because better safe than sorry I **DON'T** own Danny Phantom.

Quick Summary: James Daniels is from 10 years in the future he also has ghost powers thanks to a certain fruit loop the Observants send him back in to his 14-year-old body and Clockwork steps in already knowing James doubts the Observants plans.

 **Prologue** **: The Powers and The Trip Back**

'Shit' I think to myself. 'Dan is handing asses out left and right.' Knowing there has to be something I can do "WISCONSON" I say quite loud. 'Maybe he can help Danny went to live with him after the accident maybe he knows someway to help.' I grab my bike and ride as fast as I can to the ruins of Vlad's mansion.

Even riding as fast as the powerful bike can go it still takes a day to get there. Once I get there I run in and find Vlad staring at a monitor looking at the damage Dan has caused. "Vlad," I say quickly "How did Danny get his powers maybe if someone else has powers like his we can stop him." Vlad looks at me and chuckles "You think you can or anyone else can stop him" he says "NO, but maybe we can get a fighting chance at least." He quickly explains how Danny got his powers, yes, I knew Dan/Danny was Danny Fenton I wish I knew him better in High School maybe I could have helped him not turn in to this monster. "It's risky, very risky but a fighting chance is better than nothing." Vlad turns his ghost portal off I put on a hazmat suit and put a logo on it that looks similar to Danny's. "Why are you putting that on" Vlad asks. "This used to be a symbol of hope or at least Danny's was. I want to make it a symbol of hope again" I explain. (A/N: The logo is a J with the P next to it with the same flames on the J.) 'I hope this works' I think. I go in and press the on button on the outer ring of the portal. The flash is almost blinding and the pain of the shock is unbearable. After a few seconds, I'm thrown out and to my shock through the wall "IT WORKED" I shout well more like groaned the shock really hurt. Vlad runs over to me after I come back through the wall. "I think it worked" he says. "Yep, got a mirror anywhere I want to see what I look like?" I ask. He points over to one and I see myself, my brown almost black hair with red streaks that only appear in the sun, snow white my brownish eyes are a radioactive green my hazmat suit also changed the white suit with black boots and gloves had inverted now a black suit with white boots and gloves. Everything else my relatively muscular build, got that from years of fighting Dan and his goons, my 6'1 stature is still the same. "Damn I look like Danny when we we're in high school" I say. "Well we have a fighting chance at least" he says to me. I turn to fly out of his base. "Fight well Mr. Daniels and fight Strong" he says as I fly Off.

It's been two years since I got my powers and still I'm getting tossed around like a rag doll by Dan. Me and Valerie are doing everything we can but it just never seems enough. The shield was holding then we heard that wail and everything came tumbling down around us. Right before I died or at least I guessed Dan was going to kill me. I was pulled away and now I stood in front of three things that had eyes for heads. They stood about as tall as me maybe an inch or two shorter and had black cloaks down to their feet, or at least where I guessed their feet would be. "We are the Observants" one of them said I couldn't tell they didn't have mouths. "We observe the time stream and if we feel it necessary to step in and stop the problem" another one said, or at least I think like I said none of them had mouths. "We will send you back to when you first moved to Amity Park so you can kill Danny Phantom so this future you live in will not happen" what I assumed to be the third one spoke. 'At least they have different voices otherwise I'd be losing my shit' I think dryly to myself 'and kill Danny, NO, maybe I can help when they send me back especially if I still have my powers' "I'll go" I tell them firmly. "It's not like you had a choice" they all tell me at once 'Well damn aren't we rays of sunshine here.' Next thing I know everything is black.

I wake up 'Weird dream' I think, but then I see what I'm wearing. "Okay not a dream, at least I still have my powers" I say quietly to myself. Quickly turning back in to my human form I almost pass out 'They actually put me back in my 14-year-old body holy shit.' Suddenly I hear a voice I hadn't heard in six years say "Jamie" only my mom calls me that and a smile forms on my face "JAMES are you alright?" "MOM" I yell hugging her tightly "Okay Jamie something is defiantly wrong, you're never this happy on a Monday morning especially on the first day of school" she tells me. "Sorry Mom just had a really terrifying dream last night. It was so real I thought I lost you" I tell her. "As much as you want to you can't get rid of me that easy Jame." Jame is another nickname my mom gave me anyone else calls me those they find out how hard a hockey player punches. "Get ready for school bud you don't wanna be late on the first day. And I'm sorry we had to move here I know you still hate your father." And there went my great mood as soon as I remembered why we moved here in the first place and where my "father" was from. I felt he was more of a sperm donor then a father David my mom's boyfriend was more of a father to me than he ever was. Best part he left me a parting gift I got to carry the bastard's name around. I never told you my full name did I well since I'm on the topic my full name is James Michael Daniels Jr. Yep, I'll get to what he did later but suffice it to say I was almost happy he was six feet under. 'Well might as well get ready' I think as a grab a Blues

T-Shirt and my black jeans. 'Backpack, check, phone, check, wallet with cash for lunch, check, keys, check. Alright I don't think I'm forgetting anything.' "Bye Mom, love you see you when you get home" I yell as a run out the door.

"TIME OUT"

'What just happened, wait why is everything frozen and who is the freaky dude with the purple cloak, "THAT JUST TURNED IN TO A BABY" I yell that last part out. "Good morning James I am Clockwork master of time" he introduces himself "Master of Time so did the Observants send you to make sure I kill Danny?" I ask a little pissed. "No, I do not work for the stupid eyeballs as you call them, I am here on my own to say I know you don't want to kill Daniel. You want to help and so do I" he tells me. "How did you know that?" I question a little, okay a lot freaked. "I am the master of time I know everything there isn't much I can tell you right now but I can tell you that you will still have to face Dan." He tells me never changing his expression or tone of voice. 'That's just freaky' I think. "How do I beat him? If you're the master of time you know for the past two years he has tossed me around like I'm nothing" I tell him now really pissed off because of course I would still have to fight Dan, it just couldn't be as simple as make friends with him and help him through the worst time in his life nope never could be that simple.

"TIME IN"

Everything starts moving again and I've got more on my mind then when I woke up great just fucking great.

A/N: So also, forgot to mention this in the first note this is the first fic I've ever wrote sling hate if you want or give me some constructive criticism I'll take either, just lets me know people are reading my work, English was never my strongest subject so any help with my grammar in this story would be great.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So, I'm writing this next chapter before the first is posted because I just made my account and I'm not allowed to post until tomorrow morning so at the very least these first two chapters will be blind. Just a quick question I say Fuck a lot so I'm giving this a tentative T rating for now and I am also kind of curious how long it takes most of the writers to get a chapter up that first one was about 1600 words and took about two hours for me to write. One more thing (puts on be Uncle from Jackie Chan voice) before I get on with the story I usually work Monday through Friday with a day off during the week because it's been an easy winter where I live and I deliver car parts for a living, this is something my boss told me a while ago "Cars don't break down when it's nice out" so as you can guess my hours are cut and I generally don't know what day in the week I'll be off so updates might be once or twice a week depending on if when I'm off and when I decide to write more. Now with that long winded note out of the way I give you well at the time of writing this I'm still not sure on a title but "Force from the Future" sounds good to me I don't know maybe tomorrow when I get to post the first chapter I'll have something figured out. I also haven't figured out what episodes I'm going to use yet. As you probably guessed from the first chapter I will be using Ultimate Enemy, but other than that and the first one and a few others that I'm not gonna say, I'm not sure which ones to use.

 **Chapter One: Back to School and The Phantoms First Fight**

"Hey Fento-nail" Dash yells to Danny, "Guess what it's our first day of high school so I'm gonna personally introduce you to your locker." "Thanks Dash." Danny sarcastically replies as Dash shoves him in to his locker, me after seeing this for 2 and a half years already I decide to do something this time. "Hey Dash" I yell. "What new kid you want to join him." he taunts "Nope I want you to pick your teeth up" I threaten. I see he's confused so I taunt some more "What you afraid I can actually knock your oh so perfect teeth out pretty boy" the last part coming out with so much sarcasm I could skate on it. "That does it" he yells steaming with anger he swings and connects with my jaw I just turn back smiling and to quote Wolfgang "You call that a punch?" The look on his face, priceless a mix of fear and shock as I just took the punch. He swings again but I duck out of the way and swing back catching him in the jaw he stagers back. Stupidly he comes back for more I hit him twice more before I lay him out with an uppercut. Once the fight is over I tell him "I play hockey I was hit into the boards harder when I was 10 then you just punched me. I see you fucking with Danny anymore I won't hesitate to break every bone in your face" I say the last part quietly because I haven't met Danny yet oh the pain of time travel. I walk over to Danny and his friends asking him if he's ok. "Yeah, I'm alright man why did you take care of Dash though?" He asks. "I've dealt with people like him at my old school I didn't like it then but not much I could do I guess I saw it again I decided to do something. I'm James by the way" I reply. "Danny, that's Tucker," he says pointing to the African-American teen, "that's Sam" he says pointing to a goth girl. "Nice to meet you guys." I tell them "You too" they reply. "Hey, I feel like I owe you one, wanna go to the Nasty Burger after school?" Danny asks. "Yeah sure man, I uh don't know where it is though I just moved here last month." "Don't worry we can meet outside the school and walk over there" Danny says almost like he's happy to have someone else besides just Sam and Tucker. "See you later" they all say as we go to our classes.

I had 3 of my 4 classes that day with them so I decided to sit by them and you know first day and all none of the teachers really cared what we did so we talked. I learned Tucker was the classic embodiment of a nerd with a PDA that was his baby, no literally he calls it his baby. Sam is kind of annoying and the crush she has on Danny, I mean seriously I could see it and I just met her is Danny blind or clueless. The Ultra-recyclo vegetarian thing is beyond annoying, I mean of course I'm not going to like it I'm a hockey player we survive on meat and meat alone. Danny doesn't have his powers yet, how do I know this he invited me over in two weeks he said his parents would be done with their ghost portal. Part of me was a little nervous to go to Danny's house mostly because his parents are ghost hunters but since they haven't seen a ghost yet I figured I should be safe. Finally, the bell rang signaling the end of the day, Dash after waking up missing two teeth glared at us but didn't make a move. 'I must hit hard.' I thought absentmindedly. After we left it was off to the Nasty Burger and contrary to the name those burgers were amazing. Even when they screwed up and gave me Sam's veggie burger it wasn't bad, call me impressed.

Two weeks had passed and now I was in the Fenton's lab with Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Danny's parents. Jack after giving some longwinded speech about ghosts and how they were all and I quote "Ectoplasmic scum" I beg to differ but why blow my secret already. Anyway, he plugs it in and a couple of sparks fly but that's about it. Upset his parents walk off leaving the four of us in the lab. I notice Danny putting on a hazmat suit and I get a little worried remembering the pain from when I got my powers. I also remember what Clockwork told me last weekend "LET HIM GET HIS POWERS!" Note to self don't piss off the master of time. "Hold on Danny" I grab a white DP logo as I rip of Jack's face off the suit. Danny steps in to the portal and looks around, he trips over a loose wire and falls hitting the activation button on the way down. I see that flash, I hear that scream, and I know in a few seconds he's going to come flying out of that portal fast. I go out on a limb and decide to trust them and I change in to my ghost form looking almost identical to Danny's minus the logo of course. Sam and Tucker are stunned to say the least. I fly up grabbing Danny before he hits the wall hard, probably a lot harder then I hit Dash two weeks ago. Danny looking very confused I point him towards a mirror so he can see what happened. I see him losing his mind so I try to calm him down "Am I dead?" he asked about 100 times. "Danny calm down you're not dead I" yell "Focus on what you look like as a human." He calms down and I see the white ring form, split and then go up and down his body. Once Danny is human again I change back leaving three stunned 14-year-olds. "HOW?" "WHAT?" "HOW?" they all shout in unison. "It's a very long story that I can't tell you right now. Danny, I promise you as soon as I can I will tell you." Tucker notices and then says, "you're from the future." It's more of a statement then a question. I nod saying I can't explain because I could make the future worse, 'although what could be worse than the current future or at least the one I know. Time travel hurts my brain.' I think very dryly. "Danny trust me when I say for the first little while your powers are going to be very hard to control you'll randomly phase right through shit a lot. I can help you learn to control them but like I said it's gonna be tricky for the next few weeks." I tell him very seriously "Thanks James."

It's been almost a month since Danny got his powers, he's still having problems controlling them mostly turning invisible and intangible but that's mostly because his powers are so new and unstable. Hell, it took me months before I finally stopped phasing through shit unintentionally "SAM," me and Tucker yell in unison as we walk in to the cafeteria "WHERE'S THE MEAT I'M A HOCKEY PLAYER I NEED MEAT." "Tucker, James it's time for a change." Lancer thanks Sam and Tucker, I swear when I thought he couldn't get any weirder he sniffs Lancer. "Meat near." He exclaims. "No, no the rumors of the all meat buffet in the teachers' lounge is not true" Lancer lies terribly. Dash then comes over apparently forgetting my warning "FENTON" he yells "I ordered three mud pies, you know what they gave me three mud pies with actual mud!" He then goes on ranting about these being his glory days and blaming Sam, also calling Sam Danny's girlfriend their reaction almost as priceless as Dashes when we fought. "SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" he exclaims "I'm not his girlfriend." Sam tells Dash but without as much force as Danny. I decide to step in and end this quick, mainly because I noticed mine and Danny's ghost sense go off. "HEY DASH GARBAGE FIGHT!" I yell chucking one of the mud pies at his face. Sam tries to say it's not garbage but me and Danny drag her to the kitchen where we saw the ghost. Once inside I see her "Hello children" she says softly almost like it's my own grandma talking to me. "Today is meatloaf day but I can't seem to find the meatloaf. Did someone change the menu?" "Yeah she did" Tucker says very pissed while glaring at Sam. All the sudden she goes from sweet old lady to very, very, very pissed off mother in a nanosecond. I didn't catch much but I did hear "LUNCH IS SACRED, LUNCH HAS RULES!" Sam and Tucker jump behind me and Danny. "You ready Danny?" I ask. "No, but do I have much of a choice right now?" "Point taken." Both of us transform into our ghost halves. We fight but she overpowers us, throwing plates and bringing the ovens to life. Me and Danny quickly phase Tucker and Sam through the wall. Shit starts flying everywhere, lockers burst open and the steaks from the teachers' lounge forms the Lunch Lady in to a meat monster that kidnaps Sam. Danny tries to help her but gets beaten back with ease forcing him back to his human form. I try and help too but she just punches me right out. "Come on we gotta go help Sam" Danny tries to run off but Lancer grabs him and Tucker by the collars. I turn invisible and try to think of a way to get Lancer to let them go but by the time I get an idea they're gone.

I fly towards Lancers office and look in to see Dash standing by the door with a smug smile on his face. 'Guess I'll have to hit him harder next time' I think as Lancer and Dash walk out of the office. I'm still invisible so they can't see me I phase in to the office and Danny transforms again. We go to the basement storage area and we see boxes of meat. Tucker looks ready to cry. "I've dreamed about it but I never thought it was true." He says with a single tear running down his face. "How is we're the ones" pointing to me "with ghost powers and you're the weird one still?" Danny jokingly asks. We see the Lunch Lady with Sam in a pile of meat up to her neck. "Me and James will handle Lunch Lady you get Sam out of that meat pile." Danny orders. The fight goes a little better this time but we get out before the Lunch Lady turns us in to lunch. Danny and I phase out and fly away, Danny grabbing Sam and Tucker before phasing out. Danny then passes out falls and turns back into a human. I also change back and we carry Danny home. We take him up to his room where Sam and Tucker get in to an argument about whose fault it is after he wakes up four hours later. "I wouldn't worry about man. Everything will be back to normal tomorrow"

"Nope definitely not back to normal" I say, "Nope worse." Danny says to me. We see Tucker and Sam have organized two separate protests. What the hell, "Danny, James time to pick a side" Sam angrily barks. "Yeah, your either with me, or against him/her" Tucker starts and him and Sam say the last part in unison. I have never been happier to see a ghost then I did right then and there. "Sam, Tucker time to make up, NOW PLEASE!" Danny practically begs them for cover. They hug and we transform behind them we go to fight again. Danny charges first but she damn near knocks him in to orbit. She makes five mini meat monsters that I deal with but of course why be simple the reform why is nothing ever easy still having to fight Dan, these little shit lords reform "AHHHH" as I'm screaming I hear a wail terrified it's Dan for a second but then I realize I'm the one wailing. Once I stop I change back into my human form exhausted. "What was that?" Danny asks almost afraid to come near me. "A Ghostly Wail, ridiculously strong also just as draining. What about the lunch lady?" I ask him "Let's just say my parents have their moments with a little help from Danny Phantom." He answers. "So still think your powers are useless and annoying Danny?" Sarcasm dripping from my voice. "No I can defiantly make a difference now." Later all four of us wind up cleaning up the mess from the Lunch Lady with Dash leaning against the dumpster with that same smug smile on his face "Don't think I won't still rearrange you face asshole." I tell Dash as Danny turns the dumpster intangible and a pile of meat falls on Dash the four of us have a good laugh and grab some blackmail or a laugh later.

A/N: So, I was about half done with this chapter when I posted the prologue. I figured that little bit made more since as a prologue then an actual chapter. Review let me know how I did. So far haven't gotten any feedback on the first little bit I posted but hey maybe as time goes on I'll get some. Right now, the title isn't set in stone if someone thinks of a better one let me know I might use it same with cover art if anyone wants to make some that would be awesome. Also if you don't know who Wolfgang is you really need to watch Sense8 dude is a total badass


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So, to the one guy that has reviewed so far seeing as you faved and followed thanks. I'm going to try and update as much as I can but writers block and other things might slow me down. Just a quick question to anyone else that writes these types of Fanfics how do you do it? The way I did was put the episode I was using on in the background and go from there taking some of the major points like, Tuckers meat obsession and Sam changing the lunch menu. That's something else I'm trying to avoid is just rewriting the episode basically that's why on only hit on some of the major parts the "food" fight, Sam in the meat pile, and the thermos. If it does seem like I'm rewriting the episode to much or not enough let me know and I'll see what I can do. Keep in mind most of this is written from my POV. This next chapter isn't an episode but I wanted to use a very popular OC. I **DON'T** own said OC the only one I came up with was James. Also, when I write these I'm not looking at the reviews and follows so if someone reviews while I'm writing I won't see it until after the next chapter is up. One last thing before I get on with the story I'm wondering if I should go straight to Fanning the Flames after this and bring Ember in or if I should have Fruit Loop then Ember come in just not sure what to do here. Right now, I'm thinking Fruit Loop then Ember. Alright sorry about the stupidly long note on with the story.

 **Chapter Two: A New Phantom er Angel**

It's been about a month since me and Danny fought Lunch Lady. We've had a few more ghosts pop up. Like Paulina then Sam getting turned in to giant ghost dragon. Then us running into the Box Ghost me forcing Danny to go home so he doesn't fail a bio test we had. Skulker wanting our pelts, that was a little creepy. Of course, he still fails does a report only gets a C, did I mention the "greatest" hunter in the ghost zone was a tiny little green blob, and probably PTSD with gorillas. Then Techness long story short dude talks way too much and Tucker can hack him way too easy. Also, Danny needs to learn when to shut the hell up. Oh, and Sam is stupidly rich, like put my "fathers" family to shame, most of his family likes me. Especially my grandma, best person ever, well second to my mom. Then dipshit aka Danny uses his powers to get back at Dash (guess I have to hit even harder next time) gets thrown into 50's Casper high. Also, learned we're called halfa's. Then there's Desiree, talk about so crazy shit happening. Hell, she gave Tucker ghost powers. Amazingly Danny's parents made something that worked and took out Tucker's ghost powers. Although watching Paulina argue with Danny and Tucker overshadowing her was hilarious. Sam was sick she got a great laugh to when I showed her the video of it.

I was extremely pissed today, why well its dear old "Dads" birthday and to put a small smile on my face his death day too. I might as well get into why I'm happy the walking piece of shit is dead. When I was 6 cheated on my mom while back home in Amity, he did that a lot grandma said he even lead some poor girl to suicide or they think it's a suicide no one is sure. Then a two years later he came home drunk my mom was pissed because she found out he had been cheating she confronted him and got the crap kicked out of her. When I went to see if she was ok he kicked the crap out of me yeah, I was 8 and 26-year-old "man" kicked the crap out of me. Two days later, on his 27th birthday his car spontaneously combusted and he was burned alive. Even at eight I felt no sympathy for the bastard. Now six years later it still pisses me off thinking about it. I feel my ghost sense go off and hear "BEWARE I AM THE BOX GHOST!" 'Hello misplaced aggression.' I quickly knock the Box Ghost around and thermos him, unlike Danny I keep one in my backpack just in case. I feel a little better and head for school, still not in a good mood, hell the mood I'm in I could rival Sam in the despair levels. Right before the bell rings our ghost senses go off. 'Great more shit I don't want to deal with today.' I angrily think "Well, Whelps time for me to get your pelts." "Great Skulker, look I'm not in the mood today so if you could just get in the thermos with the Box Ghost you'd make my day." All the sudden a pink ecto-ray knocks Skulker back "Uh Danny, do you suddenly have pink ecto-rays?" I ask hoping that there isn't another ghost to deal with. "Nope" comes his terrified response "AND STAY DOWN GHOST!" A female voice yells. We see the source of the voice and whoa she is wow. She has snow white hair like Danny and I, it runs to past her shoulders. Her neon pink eyes are quite striking and terrifying. She's shorter then me but about even with Danny her outfit is all black except for the thigh high boots and long gloves she has on those are white also like Danny and me. The top stops just above her belly button leaving her mid-riff exposed. She also has C on the top stylized much like mine and Danny's logos. "Great more ghosts." She says noticing us. She shoots at us, "guess we're shooting first and asking questions later. Fine I didn't let out enough aggression on the Box Ghost." I say charging up my own ecto-rays. Black, green and pink rays fly everywhere. I get knocked over by my locker and get an idea I make a puck shaped energy ball grab my stick and do a little commentating. "Daniels has the puck at the point. Winds, shoots, GOAL! AND THE BLUES WIN THE STANLEY CUP IN OVERTIME!" I yell as the puck makes contact right in her midsection. I guess she used to much power fighting Skulker then us she passes out after taking the shot. To mine and Danny's shock we see a white ring pop out split and reveal a human. Her human form is just as wow as the ghost half everything is mostly the same except she has brown hair and is wearing a pink tank top with a pair of blue jeans. "Uh Danny your drooling over THE GIRL THAT JUST TRIED TO KILL US!" I yell the last part out. "Ugh not so loud. You have a mean slap shot man that's gonna leave a nasty bruise" She says pointing to me "She likes hockey, all is forgiven." I say happy to have someone else to talk hockey with. "I mean hope your fantasy was nice cause that's the only way the Blues will ever win the cup." She jabs back "And I hate her again." I jokingly say. "Danny, we should show her she's just like us." "Fine" he grumbles and both of us turn human again. "Well since we wasted most of the day fighting each other and waiting for you to come to, want to come over to my place trade stories on how we got our powers?" I ask the mystery girl. "Sure, and maybe kick your ass in NHL '09." (AN: Just a quickie here the story is set in 2009 when I was 14) "Oh, you are so on. Danny, you coming?" I ask him "Yeah. Hey what's your name anyway?" he asks the mystery girl "Carrie and you two?" "James" I say pointing to me "Danny" pointing to him.

We head back to my place mom asks me why I'm home so early and why my arm has a burn on it. 'Shit I missed that.' "Uh guys go up to my room second door on the right." "ITS ON THE LEFT GO THE WAY HE POINTS NOT THE WAY HE SAYS" My mom yells after me. "Damn still doing that." "Runs through the Daniels family like water" mom tells me "So, the burn, explain, and don't tell me chem accident. I'm a nurse I know what an acid burn looks like." "Damn. Mom I don't know how to say this so I'm just gonna show you" I say as I transform into my ghost half. My mom has a look of shock and pride on her face "You're one of the Phantom Twins." How we got that name is beyond me and Danny we look nothing alike but hey better then Invis-o-Bill, Danny's first name that the public gave him. "Who's the other one?" she asks, "Not my secret to tell." I say but I'm 90% positive she knows Danny is the other one. "Unless he wants to tell." She sees Danny and tells us "no matter what the news say you two boys keep doing what you're doing." Her voice dripping with pride that her son is saving the town. "What about the girl you boys came in with." "Just met her fighting Skulker earlier she kinda found out how hard my slap shot is." I say a little guilty for hitting her so hard. "She like you two?" We nod to my mom's question. "Well I know you two want to go interrogate her so I'll leave you be." We head up to my room where Carrie is waiting for us. "So, how'd you two get your powers?" She asks a soon as we walk in. "Portal accident" both of us say. "When?" Comes her next question. "About two months ago." Danny tells her still drooling a bit. 'Jesus, he wasn't this bad with Paulina. He is so getting shit about this' "You?" she asks looking at me. "About 9 years from now give or take a few months." I tell her. "Well if you didn't want to tell me you could have just said." She practically growls at me. "No, I'm not lying I'm from 11 years in the future. I was sent back to try and stop that from happening. Hand of god, take a polygraph and everything." I tell her. She looks to Danny "he is telling the truth he can't explain why because it could make things worse although I've been thinking what could be so bad to make you go get ghost powers?" he asks me. "You'll find out in about a year man trust me I don't want to run the risk of making things worse than they already are." I tell him "What about you Carrie, how and when?" I ask her. "Same as you two, about 9 years ago. I was too close to it when my dad activated it. My mom knows about my powers. And judging by that burn on your arm your mom knows too?" She asks pointing to the burn on my arm she gave me. "Yep I'd say we're even." "We'll be even once I hand you your ass in NHL." She challenges. "Oh, it's on girl."

Three thrashings in one my favorite games later I admit defeat to her superior NHL skills "Told you I'd hand you your ass." Carrie gloats. "Yeah, Yeah, Yeah I got murdered." I concede to her. "Oh shit I have to get home or my mom is gonna kill me. Nice meeting you guys." She says as she transforms and flies off. "Dude you SO like her." I began to tease Danny. "What no I don't." He says weaker the anything. "Bro even Sam can put more force behind it when she says she doesn't like you." I joke as he looks confused "Dude, are you blind or just that fucking clueless? I knew she liked you after knowing her for 10 minutes." "It's not like it matters anyway she obviously likes you more." He says rather dejected. "Bro no she doesn't." "How do you know?" Danny asks confused "The way she was playing she could have annihilated me she was holding back trying to impress you she could play but wouldn't kill you in a game." I tell him she should have killed me her best was 6-0 and she wasn't even using the best team. Carrie is a goddess on the sticks. "So, your saying I have a shot?" he asks very excitedly. "Dude you have a slam dunk with two girls" "Two?" he asks very confused "DUDE REALLY, we just went over this, Sam your best friend that has a massive thing for you and might go off the deep end if you hook up with Carrie." I tell him scared of Sam's wraith. "What about you, hockey star you must be drowning in pussy?" he asks, "Nope I don't want crabs from the A-list girls." I joke. "Is it my night or yours?" he asks me. "Mine." I say as I transform and prep to go patrol just one quick lap around the city maybe sit on the top of the tallest building in the city for a little while. "Hey, let my mom know what I'm doing?" I ask hoping he will as I fly off in to the night

The next day at school Danny is still drooling over Carrie. "What's with him?" Sam asks me, "new girl Carrie." I tell her pointing towards Carrie. "Uh Sam?" Tucker asks her worried as her eye starts twitching. "Hey guys what's up." Carrie says as she walks over to us "Sam has a thing for Danny. Danny has a thing for the new girl and Sam's a bit loco." I whisper to Tucker as everything clicks in his head. "She's like me and Danny too." I whisper also. "Huh?" he seems confused. I turn my hand invisible and it clicks too. "How'd you find that out?" Tucker asks me as we walk off from the other two not wanting to get caught in the crossfire of this one. "Fighting Skulker, then her, then getting absolutely thrashed in NHL by her." "TUCKER, JAMES" Sam yells and I swear I see fire in her eyes. I'm more frightened by her then I am of Dan right now. "Hey Sam." My voice betraying me and showing my fear. "Tell the new girl DANNY IS MINE." She yells at us. "Sam?" Danny asks from behind seeing the whole thing. "Run?" Tucker asks about to crap himself. "Nope cover me." I transform "FLY QUICKLY AWAY!" I yell as I grab Tucker and fly away at break neck speed.

 **Danny's POV:** "Sam what was that I'm not yours and yes I like the new girl." I'm seriously stunned by her reaction. Maybe James was right last night great now I've unleashed the little green monster in Sam. "Danny she's a slut probably has too many STD's to count she just has that look about her." Sam exaggerates. "Sam, have you even taken two seconds to get to know her. I hung out with her and James last night she's a really nice girl and she is lethal at video games I mean she thrashed James in NHL last night." I say rebuking Sam's exaggeration. "But, Danny" She start and I cut her off "But nothing Sam we have been friends forever I don't want to have to choose between the two of you. Sam, I love you like a sister but I have never thought of you in that way. I'm sorry." I tell her and turn on my heel hoping maybe I can try to get Carrie to go out with me but after what Sam did I'll be lucky if she hangs out with me ever again.

 **Back with James:** "Think we're safe?" I ask Tucker. "Maybe." comes his weak response "Carrie?" "James? What are you guys doing?" She asks "Running from Sam. You?" "Same." "Guess you heard Sam blow her top at us?" "Yeah, me and Danny were walking when we heard her yell I went invisible to hide from her." She tells us. "What did Danny say?" I asked. "He doesn't wanna choose between us. After that I flew off a little hurt." She says sadly. "Hey, trust me he'd pick you he was drooling when you first switched back, and after getting to know you last night and after what Sam just did his choice is easy." I tell her hoping I'm right about Danny. "But him and Sam have been friends forever. How am I…" She gets interrupted by our ghost senses going off "BEWARE!" "Hello misplaced aggression." Carrie says, "He's all yours Ms. Angel." I would describe the fight but suffice it to say the beat down she could have put on me in NHL last night was given to the Box Ghost. "Thermos please Tuck." I ask and he hand me the thermos and I suck the Box Ghost in. "Feel better Care." I ask her "Much." She says as she decks me. "And James it's Carrie or nothing." "Noted" I groan. The three of us head to class and the rest of the day goes by smoothly well as smooth as it can get with Sam shooting daggers at Carrie. 'Well maybe this will get better with time.' I think and hope to myself.

A/N: So, Carrie has arrived and Sam's little green monster is free. I'm still debating on just mention Vlad in the next chapter or giving him his own. Also, my Dad went in to the hospital So updates might get sporadic. I'm off work Thursday though so I will give this story my undivided attention then and maybe get two or three chapters done that day. Until the next one give me some feedback still I want to know what you think about me using Carrie and how I should portray her because with a female character I'm a bit of a fish out of water.


	4. Fanning the Flames

A/N: Ok so, I lied when I said this would be out Thursday hell it might not be up until Sunday the way I'm going but I hit a small block on how to bring Ember and Vlad in. I think I have it figured out, I'm going to put off Vlad for now and go straight to Ember. I'm also not going to give a specific day to when the next chapter will be out could be Monday could be next weekend just depends on if I hit a block and if I get some better ideas for my other story I'm writing right now. Shameless plug warning, it's called Two Halfas Make a Whole, so you know go check it out if you want. Alright think this is one of my shortest beginning notes with all that out of the way I give Force From the Future Chapter 3.

 **Chapter 3: Fanning the Flames**

A week has passed since Carrie got here and well Sam's jealousy hasn't faded if anything it's gotten worse. Nothing major has really happened save for a few run ins with the Box Ghost but it's almost expected for us to run into him at some point now. Danny being naturally curious wants to check the Ghost Zone to see what's going on in there and I kind of want to see what it looks like to. "Bye Mom." I yell as I run out the door. "Hold on young man. What kind of trouble are you and Danny looking for?" Mom asks me. "Nothing mom it's just been really quiet lately so me, Danny, and Carrie are going into the Ghost Zone to see what's up." "Not looking for trouble going into a place where your enemies live." She gives me a very sarcastic response. "Mom honest we're just going in and finding either Sydney or Dora and seeing if they know what's up." I tell her. "I know you don't go looking for fights well except for Dash but I understand what you're doing. I'm just worried about you Jamie, and don't give me none of that I can take care of myself or I'm half-ghost I can take care of myself. I'm your mother I'm always going to be worried about you no matter what." She tells me. "I know mom, we'll be as careful as possible honest." "Ok, still doesn't change the fact that I'm worried about you. Go be safe and have a little fun." Mom says. "I will mom you can't get rid of me that easy." I joke as I walk out the door and head over to Fentonworks.

"Will you be my friend?" A giant ghost named Klemper asks Danny. "No." Danny responds while avoiding some of his ice blasts. "DANNY" I yell out opening a door to a frozen wasteland. Danny punches Klemper away then flies into the door as Carrie hits him with a powerful ecto-ray pushing him through the door. We all slam it shut hoping that keeps him there until we're long gone. We still haven't figured out why it's so quiet I guess no one wants to help the ghost kids out. We phase back in to the speeder where Tucker is waiting for us we phase back in as Tucker is butchering some song by this new rock star Ember. I've listened to the album its pretty good there is defiantly some kind of story behind it and something staring me right in the face that I can't see. "Is it possible for a ghost to get frostbite?" Danny asks. "Here my hands are warm." Carrie says as she grabs Danny's hands. "Don't look at me dude." Tucker jokes. "Wasn't gonna but look at the lovebirds over there." Danny and Carrie realize I'm talking about them and quickly let go. They both turn a very lovely shade of crimson. "If you two are done let's go home guess it's just quiet for no reason." Danny says still blushing hard. "Hey Danny, don't be so down this trip was effective I finally got to see the Ghost Zone." I say. "Wait you're from the future and you have never been into the Ghost Zone?" Carrie asks. "Nope never had a chance to much fighting and the only active portal was in Wisconsin." "What happened to my parents' portal?" Danny asks, "Danny you should know the answer to that already I can't tell you otherwise…" "It could make the future worse I know, I know." Danny interrupts me. "Well here is hoping the box ghost is all we have to deal with." Danny says hopefully. "Damn it Danny you just had to jinx us didn't you." I say as we fly back through the Fenton portal.

"What the hell?" I say as I walk into school the next morning and see everyone but Danny, Carrie, Sam, and me decked out in Ember gear. "Jesus the album is good but this is ridiculous." I say to myself as I walk over to Danny, Carrie, and to my shock Sam who isn't yelling what. "Danny I'm telling you that Ember chick is trying to get into my head." Sam says almost like she's warning us about something. "It would make sense I only heard about Ember last week and now she's burning the charts up." (AN: I know it's a terrible joke but I couldn't help it.) I say. "Defiantly something weird going on here." Carrie agrees with me. The bell rings and Sam asks Carrie if she can talk real quick. Just to play it safe and because I'm a little curious I turn invisible a notice Danny doing the same and we follow the girls. "Carrie look I'm sorry for how I acted this last week. It's just seeing Danny with another girl and then him telling me he's never thought of me that way it just kind of sent me off the deep end. I just want my three best friends back so I thought I would start with the new girl that Danny wants to date." Sam APOLOGIZED what who is that and what has she done to Sam. "Danny doesn't like me like that." Carrie starts but Sam cuts her off. "Girl I have watched him drool over Paulina since he started puberty. He hasn't looked once at her since you got here trust me he's interested. I should probably get to class and like I said I'm sorry." "Don't worry about it Sam." Carrie tells her as Sam walks off "Alright you two she's gone." "How'd you know, never mind stupid question." I say turning visible again. "I think Danny bolted after Sam told you he's interested." I tell her "Well come on let's get to class." As we start heading to class we hear Embers music outside everyone in the school rushes out. We spot Danny and Sam on the steps leading to the school entrance. I'm about to ask him what's up but before I get the chance our ghost senses go off and we put two and two together "EMBER'S THE GHOST!" Carrie, Danny and I all yell in unison. We notice Lancer getting attacked by a group of brainwashed students. "Danny, you and Carrie get Lancer I got Ember." They both nod and we do our thing. Carrie and Danny make Lancer intangible while I fly over to Ember. "Hey, McLame, mind control not cool dude." I say before I take a good look at her. 'Goddamn I wish I didn't have to fight her she is stunning.' I think to myself. "Really Baby-pop I'll show what's cool." She says turning the dial on her guitar playing a cord and making a fist appear. Said fist decks me and sends me flying. By the time, I recover she is long gone. "You just had to say something yesterday didn't you Danny. You had to jinx us." I jokingly say to Danny who just holds his hands up in innocence. The rest of the day goes by smoothly Sam even apologizing to Danny, Tucker and me.

The next day Tucker is even weirder then before he has a blue Ember wig on and even painted his eyes like Ember. "Bro you're starting to scare me and we fight ghosts." Danny tells Tucker. "Ember is not just about music she is an expression of my unique individuality." Tucker says. "You do realize Ember is a mind controlling ghost with a serious past that haunts her, right Tuck?" I ask him. We walk around the corner and see well more or less everyone dressed like Tucker. "Yep your unique every single one of you." Sam says tauntingly at Tucker. "This Ember thing has gotten ridiculous." I say. "No lie." Sam states. "How come Sam isn't effected by Embers music?" Carrie asks. "The Fenton phones, no she didn't have them in yesterday maybe it's just the way Sam is wired she just ignores stuff that's stupidly popular." I say trying to think of why Sam is unaffected. "Hey everyone Ember is down at Bucky's Music Mega Store giving away free tickets." Paulina shouts. Tucker tries to get away but with the four of us holding him back he can't. "We've got to reprogram him." Sam says "I've got an idea. Come on let's get him to the cramtasic machines." I say as we drag Tucker to Lancers class. We tie him down and put the helmet on and start the program. The four of us leave the room to go stop Ember. "STOP, you four might be the only students left in this school but that doesn't stop me from giving you an education." Lance barks as he grabs the four of us by our shirts. Thinking quick I grab Sam's hand and Danny does the same with Carrie. We turn intangible then change to our ghost halves and fly out of the school. After Danny and Carrie crash we phase in through the roof. "Sam, you find a way to distract her the three of us will get her into the thermos." Danny orders. We fly over towards Ember. "Hey Baby-pop you brought some friends with you." Ember taunts us. "Yep he did now if you would kindly get in this thermos we would really appreciate it." Danny says trying to get out of this without fighting. "Not gonna happen dipsticks!" Ember yells and goes to hit a cord but Sam just in time with her distraction yells out "HEY EVERYBODY ITS EMBER MCLAME." "Great a critic." Ember mumbles quietly to herself. I just barely heard it. She goes to blast Sam but Danny tackles her through the roof. Me and Carrie phase through up to them she goes to blast Danny with something from her guitar. This time I intervene and let out a ghostly wail. The two blasts hit sending me and Ember flying to who knows where.

When I finally come to, I notice Ember laying there next to me pretty beat up her arm is cut deep letting a lot of ectoplasim flow. "Might as well help her." I say as I pull of my shirt to wrap it around her wound. She comes to not long after that. "What did you do where are we?" she asks me very pissed off. "Wish I knew we're miles from Amity though. I wouldn't move around too much your arm has a nasty gash on it." I tell her. "Why'd you help me I was just tossing you around hell I'm part of the reason we're out here?" She asks confused on why I did what I did. "Because I know you're not evil just hurt and misunderstood. You gave away it bit too much in Remember. It's about the last day you were alive, isn't it?" I ask her as she studies my face seeing if I'm being honest with her. "It is." She answers very weak. "Can I ask how and what led up to it?" "No harm in telling I guess I was 16, I'm from Amity, this guy from one of the rich families asked me out then stood me up. I kept waiting and waiting until it was the crack of dawn. I went home tired and heartbroken fell asleep. The house burned down while I was asleep I didn't feel anything." She answers looking ready to cry. I put my arm around her for support. "What happened to the douche that stood you up?" I ask her. "He went home to St. Louis were his wife and kid lived took me two years to find him. When I did I saw, he had beaten the piss out of his wife and son. His kid couldn't have been more than eight. Two days later I saw him in an alley in his car with some whore so I overshadowed her and got away from him then torched his car with him in it and me overshadowing him until he fell unconscious." She says. My mind is running about 100 miles an hour. I ask the only question I can, "Was his name James Daniels?" "Yeah how did you know that?" she asks looking fearful. "Remember the eight-year-old his name was James Michael Daniels Jr. And you killed that piece of shit THANK YOU SO MUCH!" I yell as it dawns on her who I am. "Wait you're not pissed at me for killing your dad?" "That "MAN" wasn't my dad he's just a sperm donor that gave me life." I answer her. "So why the mind control?" I ask. "I just want people to remember me the mind control is just so they don't forget." "Trust me I've listened to your album no one is forgetting Ember McLain any time soon." I tell her honestly "At the very least I know I won't forget who Ember is cause so far she is pretty awesome." "Thanks, so you going to suck me into the stupid thermos?" She asks. "Now why would I do that to a friend. Come on I think I can turn back in to my ghost half and your arm should be doing better than when we woke up." I say as I stand up and transform. I take the shirt off her arm and I guess full ghosts heal faster than halfas cause the gash is nothing more than a paper cut now. "Hang on how do we release the mind control?" I ask. "Oh, yeah I almost forgot about that." She hits a button on her guitar. "Everyone should be free now sorry and you were right I don't like doing bad things I just got caught up in the moment of everyone chanting my name." She says as we start to fly off. "So, what's your favorite band?" she asks me. "It changes a lot but the top five are Halestorm, Papa Roach, Three Days Grace, (AN: I like Three Days Grace before Adam left the new guy just doesn't have Adams spark) Green Day, and Flyleaf. That's just the order they're in now sometimes one goes up sometimes one goes down but those five are usually my favorites. What about you?" I ask her to try and get to know Ember better. "Well I don't have a top five but Nirvana, Soundgarden, and Gun's and Roses are the three I like the most.?" She answers. All too soon we're at Fentonworks and Ember is heading back to the Ghost Zone. "I'll come see you Baby-pop." "My mom already knows I'm half ghost she probably won't be surprised I made friends with one although if I know my mom there is going to be on serious interrogation for you." I joke as she walks through the portal. Danny comes down right after Ember heads back into the Ghost Zone. "So Ember is on our side now?" Danny asks me. "I wouldn't say that yet but we know someone else in the zone that isn't going to blast us on sight or at least won't blast me on sight, so that's a plus." I tell him. "Well it's a plus for you what about me and Carrie?" "I don't think she would shoot at my friends so I think we're good. Everyone out of the mind control?" I ask since only me and Ember got launched. "Yep about an hour after you guys got launched where ever you did." "Alright I guess our job is done. See you at school tomorrow?" I ask him. "Yep, were else would I be." "Sucking face with Carrie." I start to tease him about extremely obvious crush on the third halfa. "Fuck off dude." "Alright I'll catch you later man." I say as I go to leave "Hey since you're already heading out and you have a later curfew you wanna take my night for patrol?" he asks me "Yeah I guess I will you bum." "Sweet more time for me to play Doom." He says excitedly. "You owe me I'm not patrolling when the new season of Doctor Who starts." I say as I fly off to do a lap or two around Amity and take in the night on my rooftop.

A/N: So I changed the fight with Ember a lot I wanted them to still fight but her to not get stuck in the thermos so I was trying to think of a way to avoid it then I remembered I gave James a wail so I figured a power cord and a wail colliding might have some serious blow back. Also Ember is here now I decided I would bring Vlad in another way and re-watching a lot of Danny Phantom has made me realize I'm going to have a lot of fun writing Vlad. One last thing before I ask you to fave follow and review, well I guess I just did there never mind getting of track, if anyone seems a bit OOC I don't have my Hulu subscription right now so I don't have the show in the background as a guide to keep them in character. Alright now with that out of the way fav and follow if you like it review and tell me how I can make it better if you didn't.


	5. Developing Feelings

A/N: Ok so I had a small scare and almost lost this entire story when my computer froze up on me yesterday. Thankfully I had the last chapter up and I hadn't started on this one so no loss. I also didn't lose the other fic I'm working on, shameless plug warning again Two Halfas Make a Whole. Now then on to current matters I'm going to explore the developing relationship with James and Ember more before I get back to cannon and strange things beginning to happen to Ember. I bet anyone with half a brain can guess what I'm doing here and yes, I know this is done to death but I don't care so if you don't like it bite me. One last thing it's about two in the morning while I'm writing this chapter so I'm running on Mountain Dew and a prayer so things might get very long winded. I think that's everything sweet two short notes in a row I must be getting better at this anyway I give you Force From the Future chapter four.

 **Chapter Four: Developing Feelings**

Well as promised Ember came and saw me again, honestly, I was a little surprised when she turned up a few days after she went back to the Ghost Zone. My mom really wanted to give Ember the third degree but I told her to back off for a few weeks to let her get used to me, Danny, Carrie, Sam, and Tucker. Me and Ember have gotten a lot closer I guess our mutual dislike of my "father" helped and her dad wasn't all great either she took me to her grave a little freaky being at your ghost friends grave but I digress. Her bastard of a father just neglected her didn't care if she was alive or not and after she died and was buried he went to her grave after the headstone was put in and scratched her name out. She guessed he thought that she was a blight on the McLain name or some other bullshit like that. All I know is I was seething mad, but it did give me another reason to guess why she wanted to be remembered. That was also the only time I considered killing someone but a drunk driver beat me to the punch. It was one of those moments that made me believe in karma too. Anyway, back to the present and the interrogation my mom is going to give Ember. I'm expecting all the standard questions like how'd you die, when and all that but hey you never know my mom can surprise me sometimes. While we wait for mom to get home from work me and Ember are up in my room talking and her showing me how to play guitar, something I've always wanted to learn. Well she was then the Blues game came on and for me hockey comes first-ish. Ember was slowly taking hockey's place in my heart or coming close to matching it. I've been explaining how the game is played and tonight was no different. "What just happened?" She asked me "Slashing, damn it Chicago got a power play." "A power play that's were one team gets a penalty and the other has a man advantage basically, right?" She looks to me for conformation. "Yep, I've seen my fair share behind the glass." I joke. "For slashing?" "That, hooking, tripping, and interference." I say remembering almost every penalty I've gotten something no coach in their right mind would let a player forget about. "I've gotten a few that were bullshit like last week I got called for boarding it pissed me off because **_I_** was the one that got boarded." "Boarding?" She asks. "Checking a guy into the boards hard those are the hits can mess you up bad." I say shaking my head remembering a guy losing his dream because some jackass got pissy in a game. "JAMIE, I'm home can you and Ember talk?" My mom yells up the stairs. "10 minutes mom its almost first intermission." I call back. "Ok as soon as that period's over I want you two in the living room." "Yes ma'am." "What's the score?" Mom asks poking her head in my room and I about shit myself because Ember is half lying on my chest. "Tied up 0-0 still." I tell her praying to everything she doesn't say anything about our compromising position. "How much time is on the clock?" She asks just so she knows when to expect us downstairs. "Little more than three minutes." "Alright, living room 10 minutes." She tells me adding the look, you know the one I'm taking about the one where no matter how old you are you get that look from your mom and you're crapping your pants.

10 minutes later we're in the living room awaiting my death, well at least I'm waiting for it my mom can be a bit protective of me even being a tough as nails hockey player and half ghost I'm still her son and she is still my mom so she is always going to worry. I notice David come in with my mom, well this is unexpected I thought he was back home in St. Louis. "Jamie, you have to show him." Mom tells me and David has a very confused look on his face. "I'm going to do the same thing I did for mom because I still can't put it in to words so here goes nothing." I say and transform into my ghost half. Dad, David has been my dad since I accidently called him that when I was 11 and he told me he didn't mind at all, has the same look of pride and shock on his face. "You're one of the Phantom Twins, I'm beyond proud, I can't even describe what I am Jamie." He says. He has also been calling me Jamie about as long as I've been calling him dad. I change back to my human self and start to explain Ember her being full ghost her being buried in here in Amity. He is surprised I'm friends with a ghost but he said knowing my powers he isn't that surprised at the same time. "If it's rude of me to ask, I'm sorry but I have to know how did you die?" Mom asks Ember. "You might want to sit down for this Miss Thompson." Ember starts as mom sits down, oh Thompson is my Mom's maiden name she changed it back after POS died. "I was 16, this is the part that might hurt a lot. James Daniels asked if I wanted to get dinner with him. I said went home and got ready. I went to where we were going to meet I waited and kept saying he was just late and running behind. Finally, when the sun was coming up I gave up. I went home and passed out tired and hurt deeply that was the first time a guy had asked me out so you can guess how hurt I was." That shocked me I knew a lot about her last day among the living but not that I put my arm around her and she leaned into me as she continued. "Something made the house catch on fire and I was burned alive. I didn't feel anything I was out cold and just didn't wake up until I was in the Ghost Zone. I started looking for the bastard. It took me two years but I found him in St. Louis." This was the part I was really worried about she was about to tell mom she killed her husband even if he was one of the lowest forms of humanity, mom still had a little love for him and mostly that was because she got me from him. "When I found where he lived I just wanted to hurt him but what I saw changed that quickly no one deserved what that thing gave you." "What did you see?" Mom asks but from the way she asked she was like 75% sure she knew what Ember saw. "I saw you on the floor beaten badly and him giving James a good kick to the gut before storming off. Two days later I saw him in his car with a hooker. I overshadowed the hooker and got her away from the car. I used my powers to light a fire then I overshadowed him until he was unconscious then I left and kept to myself in the Ghost Zone until I came back and met James, Danny, and Carrie." She finishes. I can't read my mom's face at all so I'm not sure what's about to happen. "Thank you. Thank you so much for getting rid of him, me and Jamie would never be safe around him, Thank you so much." She thanks Ember profusely. "Now on to you two." She says almost staring daggers at me. I've been nose to nose with a guy that wants to skin me alive and mount me on a wall and he didn't scare me as much as mom did right then and there. "We're just friend's mom." I start defending myself and Ember. "I know you are I just like making you squirm Jame." Mom says trying not laugh. "You can be an evil woman sometimes mom." "But you still love me." She retorts. "Course I do you're mom I'll never not love you. Still want to talk to Ember more mom?" I ask hoping not because I really want to get back to the game as luck would have it, nope no such luck here. "Of course I do, I want to know all I can about your friends." "Shit." I say under my breath hoping mom didn't hear me cause if she did Skulker wouldn't have a chance to skin me mom would do it for him. Two more hours pass mom finally decides I've been tortured enough me and Ember fly out of my house quickly.

"Well that went better than I hoped." I say to Ember. "I know what you mean I thought she would flip when she found out I killed him." She says I nod telling her I was thinking the same thing. We aren't talking much hell Ember is holding on to me as I fly her home to the Zone. "Why are you letting my fly you around?" I ask curiously "Because you're a gentleman and wouldn't let a poor defenseless woman take herself home, and Skulker would lose some prey if your mom found out too." She starts sarcastically but gets serious when she talked about my mother killing me. "Well, the second part of that is true but…" I say right as I turn myself intangible and Ember drops. She flies back up to me as I become tangible again laughing my ass off. "YOU ARE SO DEAD JAMES!" She yells and I quickly flying away. "You're an ass you know, that right." She asks as she catches up to me still a little pissed I dropped her. "Yep." I say holding my hand out offering to fly her again. She takes it and we continue to Fentonworks. "Just out of curiosity how did your mom find out about your powers?" She asks me. "It was right after we met Carrie. She was fighting Skulker then she noticed me and Danny and started shooting first asking questions later. She got me on my arm with an ecto-ray and it left a nice burn my mom saw it and told me to explain. You know she's a nurse so she knows what a chemical burn looks like and that wasn't it so I just showed her my other half." I tell her as we get to Danny's house and phase into the lab. "Want me to take you back to your realm?" I ask her. "Nah, I'll be fine. See you later." "Later Em." I say as she heads back into the ghost zone. "Shit it's my night Damn it." I say to myself as I go to phase out of the lab. "FREEZE YOU PILE OF ECTOPLASMIC SLIME!" Maddie, Danny's mom yells at me. Shit this is not what I want to deal with. Hopefully she didn't see Ember go back into the portal.

A/N: Yep little cliffhanger I'm an ass I know. This one was a little shorter than the other three chapters more because I just wanted to show the small beginnings of something between James and Ember so yeah it wasn't going to be long the little bit at the end I added right then and there I wasn't planning on having the Fentons meet any of the halfas yet but I figured you roll the dice that many times going into a ghost hunter's lab you we're bound to get caught. Alright I make no promises on when I'll let you off this cliff so have patience with me. My internet is out so I'm using my phone to hotspot and post these chapters I should have the next one out by the weekend. I'll also hopefully have a new chapter to my other story out by Thursday. But I make no promises these are all just when I should be done at the latest. One last thing right before I went to post this I saw this had passed 200 views I want to thank everyone who read. And I especially want to thank the two people that followed this story and the still lone reviewer. I never thought people would read this stupid idea I had floating around in my head so once more thank you to all 215 people that at least clicked on this story


	6. Stuck in the Ghost Zone

A/N: Alright so I lied I'm sorry the little cliffhanger I ended on last time has got my mind going in overdrive to resolve it. I'm gonna put this out there now and when the next chapter of my other story comes out. THIS is my main project right now the other one is a side project. Alright back to more pressing matters, I should have my internet back this weekend so I can start watching episodes again to get characters back in character more or less, if anyone seemed a bit out. Now then I want to say thank you to the new follower this story picked up welcome to my mind sorry if it freaks you out a bit. Guess that's everything so now I give you Force From the Future Chapter 5.

 **Chapter Five: Stuck in the Ghost Zone**

"FREEZE YOU PILE OF ECTOPLASMIC SLIME!" Maddie, Danny's mom yells at me. Shit this is not what I want to deal with. Hopefully she didn't see Ember go back into the portal. "Ma'am please calm down I'm not here to hurt anyone I was just taking a friend home." I say trying to calm Mrs. Fenton down I don't think it's working. "Ghosts don't have friends all you do is cause mayhem and destruction." She bites back. "Ma'am I'm one of the Phantom twins, you know the ones that have stopped several ghost attacks in the last couple of months." I really want her to calm down but nothing seems to be working. "All you two are doing is trying to rid our beautiful city of all the other ghosts so you can take it over for yourselves, now stand still." She practically yells back and she starts blasting at me. "SHIT." I yell dodging several blasts from a Fenton Ecto Pistol. Thinking quick I know there's only one place I can go she won't follow me. I fly right for the portal. "Hopefully I'll my powers won't short out while I'm in there." I say to myself as I fly into the portal. As soon as I'm through I run right in to a certain flaming haired ghost. "James," she says very confused, "Em," I respond just as confused. "I heard something on the other side just wanted to make sure you were ok." She explains why she was still at the portal. "Danny's mom caught me in the lab couldn't think of anywhere else to go. Can you teleport me or let me crash at your place?" I explain and ask. "Call your mom come on let's get to my realm." She answers. I pull out my phone hoping I have service in the zone. "You will James. Remember that phone will work just about anywhere." A booming monotone voice says. "Thanks Clockwork but why are you here not just to answer my stupid question I hope." "No, my young friend, just here to help you explain everything to Amberlynn here." Clockwork says. "What does he mean by explain everything Baby-pop and stopwatch it's Ember. I haven't been Amberlynn in a long time." Ember bites pretty mad if you ask me. "Come with me and I'll help James explain everything." He says as he creates a portal for us to go through. "Hold up, let me call my mom first before she decides to turn me full ghost." I say and Clockwork chuckled. HE HAS A SENSE OF HUMOR WAIT WHAT. I dial mom first to tell her what happened. "Hey mom, I'm not going to be home tonight." "Why not did something happen?" She asks very worried. "Nothing major I'll be home tomorrow I'm just kind of stuck in the Ghost Zone." I say praying my ear doesn't get yelled off. "How'd you manage that?" She asks to my surprise quite calmly. "When I took Ember back to the Fenton's portal. Maddie saw me, not transform or anything but she saw me in the lab she started shooting and I was desperate so I just jumped in the portal. I'm going to have Danny let me out in the morning." I say explaining everything. "Are you crashing at Ember's?" "Yep." I say. "Ok be careful and no funny business I'm too young to be a grandma." She says teasing me. "MOM." "You know I'm just messing with you Jamie, love you." "Love you too mom." I disconnect the call and pray my face isn't as red as a tomato. I dial Danny next. "James what's up, run into a ghost?" He asks. "Not exactly. Your mom kind of saw me in the lab after Ember went back so I'm stuck in the Ghost Zone right now." I answer him. "Let me guess you want me to let you out in the morning?" "Yep." "Alright, later man." Danny disconnects the call. "Ok mom knows and Danny is going to let me out in the morning so all my bases are covered." I say. "Good now you have to explain everything." Ember says shooting daggers at me. I'm not sure who I'm more afraid of at this moment Ember or my mom. "Hey Clockwork can I go back to the lab I'd rather deal with Maddie than a pissed off Ember." "Sorry James that would be cheating death." He jokes to me. "Great." I say as I enter his portal and Ember and Clockwork follow me.

The portal takes us to Clockworks tower. "Whoa, I've never seen this part of the ghost zone." Ember says shocked. "Welcome to my tower Ms. McLain." "So, ghost of time I'm guessing?" Ember kind of asks kind of states. "You are correct Amberlynn." "It's Ember." Ember says getting more pissed off. "Em, calm down trust me Clockwork is not the type of ghost you want to piss off." I say hoping to calm Ember down and it seems to be working her hair which shot up when she yelled at Clockwork had settled back to its normal pony tail of flames. "How'd you manage to piss him off." Ember asks, "By considering not letting Danny get his powers." I say and Ember looks at me like I've grown a second head. I turn and see what's playing on the viewing screen behind me. "Look at the screen Em. It'll explain more than I ever would." I say. What's playing well its basically the high lights of my life starting from when I was born right up until I got sent back. I relive some old memories, like my dad's "funeral," more of a party then a solemn remembrance of his worthless life. Tommy, one of my mom's friends giving me my morpher. Pariah Dark attacking Amity, me deciding not to put my morpher on. Me graduating high school going to Denver University to play hockey. Two years later I'm drafted by the Blackhawks. Then a year after that it all comes tumbling down. Me getting my powers me fighting Dan with Valarie. Then the observants pulling me out and a new time stream created. Ember is just shocked she just stands there with her mouth hanging open. "S-So, the next 11 years has already happened for you?" Ember finally asks me. "Kind of that's the future I remember but the one that's in store for me now only Clockwork knows." I say. "So, your dream has already come true." Ember starts to joke. "Keep in mind I got drafted by the Hawks." I joke back. "Well hey getting drafted is getting drafted even if it is a sucky team like the Hawks." Ember says as she has recently joined the Blues fan base, which by the way, Rule 1: Blackhawks SUCK. Rule 2: So do the Red Wings. (AN: If I offended any Red Wings fan sorry about that any Blackhawks fan go eat a dick. Sorry just had to get that out of the way.) "If you two are done." Clockwork says. "What is there more or something?" I ask him. "Really, you haven't noticed and I thought Daniel was clueless. Take a good look at Amberlynn." I listen to what Clockwork said. I see Ember as good looking as ever, wait, "Her skin isn't ghost white and did her eyes just change color?" I ask shocked. "Her humanity is gaining strength its reforming what's left of her human DNA." Clockwork explains. "I'm just going to pretend I understood that so we can move on with everything." I say trying not to hurt my brain. I mean it already hurts when I think about my traveling to the past so this is not helping. "I know you don't you understand but I'll agree with you." Clockworks says with a smile. "So, what else do you have for us?" I ask. "Look at the screen again." He says pointing towards the screen. I look and I see me and beautiful redhead kissing. I can't place her but she looks very familiar. Ember on the other hand looks shocked and almost like she is going to cry. "I think I'll let Amberlynn explain this one to you." Clockwork says before I even ask my question. "You know I hate it when you do that. Ember do you know her?" I ask "Y-y-yep, that's what I looked like before I died." She manages to choke out fighting the tears from falling. "Clockwork, is this the future?" I ask confused. "Yes, it's the future. At the moment, it's the one of many possibilities." "Let me guess best case scenario?" I ask. "No, if I'm being honest this is both of your futures but things could happen and presently an issue you have and will deal with could change things." Clockwork says. "Dan." I state more than ask. He nods confirming my fears. "One last thing I want you to see James. It is 10 years and 3 months from this day." He says and I watch the screen. I see me and Danny floating tied up in the Ghost Zone trying to break free but having no luck. We run in to the Box Ghost, who has really bulked up, Skulker and Techness, who have fused together, Johnny 13 who is stuck in a wheelchair, Kitty of course not far from Johnny, and Ember. She might have grown but she is still looks good to me. Her skin is chalk white again meaning something happened to reverse whatever is changing her now. This is the only part with audio. "Jamie?!" Future Ember asks stunned. Well a lot has defiantly happened in 10 years if I let someone other than mom call me Jamie. Future Ember quickly lets unties me. "What happened Em?" Future me asks her. "HE DID!" She yells with more venom in her voice then I have ever heard. "First he killed you. He had me tied up and forced me to watch as he slowly took you apart," Future me, future Danny, and present me are stunned to say the least, "then he wrecked my voice with that damn wail you taught him not to mention what he did to Johnny and Kitty. Even with all of that it's so good to see you Baby-pop and dipstick before he was a douche even if you are only 15." Future Ember says happily. The screen then cuts off. "At the moment that is the most likely future." Clockwork says while I'm lost in thought. What was I to Ember, I mean from that first clip we were together, did I really have that much of an impact on her afterlife? I don't know right now but, "James." Clockworks calls bringing me out of my thoughts. "You said that both those clips were most likely our future but how can there be two?" I ask clockwork. "All in due time my friend, all in due time. Now I believe you and Amberlynn have some things to discuss." "Thanks, I think, you know sometimes I leave here more confused than when I came in." I sort of thank him and I fly out to find Ember.

I see her outside of Clockworks tower she most have left before Clockwork showed me the second clip. "Em, what's going on inside that pretty head of yours?" I ask hoping to clear some of mine and most likely her confusion. "I'm just wondering how I'm human again I thought death and now my life as a ghost was it, but am I really getting my humanity back because I maybe am developing feeling for someone I'm really close with. Someone that's better than Skulker." She says and more asks most of these things. "I don't know Em but one thing I do know is that what I'm experiencing this time around is a million times better than the first time. Should we head back to your place?" I ask. She nods and holds out her hand. I give her a confused look. "It's so I can teleport us to my realm." She says. "Wait I've been flying you to the Fenton portal when you could teleport all this time." I say jokingly. "Look you want to get there now or fly around this part of the zone that neither of us know that well." She says back. "Point taken." I say grabbing her hand. When I did I felt something not sure what it was but there was something. We disappear in a whirlwind of blue flames and next thing I know we're at Embers realm. I'm a little surprised at how it looks well it looks normal almost like how mine looks a few band posters on the wall, of course different bands but I see one that surprises me. A Halestorm poster signed by Lzzy and the band, to say I'm a little jealous would be like saying Danny's mom sort of wanted to blow my head off. "Okay fine you got me into Halestorm, that woman is a goddess to hard rock." Ember says and I pump my fist in victory. "Oh by the way this is for you." She hands me a shrink-wrapped poster. It's identical to the Halestorm poster on her wall signatures and all with one small exception, Lzzy wrote a little note for me 'James don't ever let this girl get away from you. Lzzy Hale.' "I won't." I say quietly to myself. I think what I felt when I took Embers hand is my heart trying to tell my brain to go for it get this girl but of course my brain doesn't want to listen. "Hey, Em when we were outside Clockworks tower you said something about 'being better than Skulker.' What was that all about?" I ask very curious. "I used to "date" Skulker." She says putting air-quotes around date. "It's not that hard to be better than Skulker though he couldn't remember anything when we had a date or half the time me it seemed all he wanted to do was hunt. Well right before I decided to come to Amity we had a fight I told him he cared about hunting more than me. He said once he caught and skinned you and Danny he would spend more time with me. I knew he was lying and I called him on it he backhanded me hard. Gave me a nice bruise on my face. I stormed out and broke up with him." Ember told me while after hearing he hit her I wanted to knock Skulker out of his suit and toss him to the Fenton's and let them rip him apart molecule by molecule. "Em he ever comes near you again I'll knock him right out of that stupid battle suit and feed him to the Fenton's, even though that might be too nice for the bastard." I say reminding myself to hit Skulker hard next time we fight. "Thanks James, do you want to talk about what Clockwork showed us?" "Nah I'm too tired to try and think that complex." I say trying not to fall on my face. "Sounds good to me." Ember says although I don't think she is tired. I flop down on the couch and fall asleep quickly trying to make sense of the day.

A/N: Alright so before we continue I have to ask please no pitchforks or torches I didn't completely lie it's not, well damn I just looked at the clock on my computer and its 12:08 Monday so sorry I'm not good at getting these out when I say I'm going to, and like I said at the beginning Two halfas is a side project for now who knows this might become the side project. Anyway, we passed 300 views so once again thanks to everyone that has clicked on this story and a special thanks to the 4 followers and 3 people that have favorited. Now on to matters of the next chapter I'm off Thursday so I should, please note I said should have at least one chapter done then and hopefully another done by the end of next weekend I make no solid promises though. One final thing when I said there might be a slight Power Rangers crossover I meant it and no that little moment from the past where Tommy gives James a morpher isn't it in fact I'm thinking of a sequel to this already making an all OC team of Rangers led by Tommy and Kim and maybe a few others we still have a long way to go before we get to me writing a sequel to this story. Alright with all that out of the way follow and favorite if you liked it leave a review tell me how to make this better or to show your support and thanks for reading.


	7. I wish I had better news Sorry

Alright so its been a good few months and to say I'm sorry probably wouldn't even come close hell I think its been about six months since I put a proper chapter to this fic up. How about this I've got great news Two halfas has a new chapter and I even started a new Game of Thrones fic and changed my writing style a bit, oh and my computer is working again. Now the bad news apparently when the apple store replaced my hard drive connecter my computer got restored, not a problem pretty much everything was on a 500 GB backup a have and my three fics now are on a flash drive well, I seemed to have lost that flash drive and the only things that saved in my OneDrive or my iCloud or actually saved on my laptop is halfas and the new Game of Thrones fic I put out in August. So long story short all of what was going to be chapter seven is completely lost and I don't even remember what direction I was even going in for chapter seven. I really wish that this was a proper chapter for you guys because this is creeping up on 1000 views and thats insane to me I didn't even think I'd get 100 people to read the random junk in my head for this. So to everyone that has or will read this or my other two fics from the bottom of my heart thank you and massive special thanks to anyone that has followed/faved me or any of my fics. One last thing thing a extra massive thank you to JacobPhantom annamounce999 and Saint of vice koncor for leaving reviews and wanting me to continue writing this trust me I promise something new for all three fics before the new year and maybe even that Destiny fic I teased a very long while back.


End file.
